Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ackles is the Red Ranger and Red Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Blue Zeo Ranger.. Jensen is the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. With Josh as the Gold Ranger, he also took over his second-in-command title; Jensen soon began to feel left out and also felt he was being replaced by the Ranger he replaced, as everyone seemed to want to do something with Josh instead of Jensen. Trying to prove his worth, he attempted to take on King Mondo by himself. It was only afterwards he realized he was an important part of the team, as well as a friend to Josh. Jensen loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Jensen liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Jensen is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Jensen also channeled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. It's with this enthusiasm towards everything, that during a practice match, Jensen threw himself into a kick and wounded up landing and causing his spine to go further into his back, hurting him. Jensen never begrudged the fact that he was unable to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Instead, he was relieved that his era of being a Ranger was over. After seeing his friends off at graduation, Jensen opened up his own Karate School. After many years in service as a Ranger, Jensen is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching karate. Personality Quick-witted and clever, Jensen relies on a combination of skill, strength, and agility to win his battles. The original Red Power Ranger is an energetic, charismatic, and fun-loving young man. He enjoys athletics (such as basketball, American football, and scuba diving), dancing (especially to a fresh beat bumping out his friend’s boombox), parties, and especially girls. Whenever he didn’t have an arm around Josh or Pitbull, Jensen could be found pursuing his attractive, but hard-to-get classmate, Daneel. Jensen always loved a good joke. Though he loved all the people close to him, Jensen’s best friend was clearly Josh. Jensen is extremely confident and positive. Jensen would NEVER EVER hit or fight a woman. He is quite the serial womanizer, due to his unbelievably charming good-looks. Jensen is a kind and gentle man when it comes to the beautiful women. He always shows them respect and think every woman is created equal (some more equal than others). Jensen is also an indefatigable optimist who rarely, if ever, countenances the idea that he might not succeed in everything he attempts. He also keeps a cool head at all times and is utterly unflappable, even in the most dire or life-threatening situations. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Jensen